


A long goodbye

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [14]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is ready to move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long goodbye

Fighting with his confusing feelings Zeke stared at the McDonalds at the other side of the departure lounge. He had known from the beginning that it wasn't a good idea to bring Casey to the airport. But he was his friend and no one else showed any interest in bidding him goodbye.

Casey would go to Cal-Tech in California. The famous College he had always dreamed about; finally he would be able to leave everything behind. No one would call him a geek anymore, an exciting new life, new friends were waiting for him. And though he had promised to chat with him as often as possible, Zeke didn't fool himself. He was history and Casey would move on without him soon enough.

"I guess it's time to go."

The soft voice tore him out of his thoughts. He tried to feel relief. The goodbye already lasted much too long. But inwardly he cringed. No, he wasn't ready to let him go. Casey was more than just a friend, he was the only one he had ever trusted. There was so much he still wanted to tell him. And now it was too late.

"I wish you would come with me."

Zeke forced a smile on his face.  
"You don't need me."

Slowly Casey shook his head.  
"No, I don't," he agreed.  
"But I want you. I always did, from the first moment I saw you."

He stepped closer, much too close, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Attention, please," a tinny voice blared out of the loudspeakers.  
"All passengers, booked on American Airways flight BA127 to Los Angeles, are requested to gate B25."

But Zeke couldn't care less. All he felt were Casey's lips on his, warm and promising. And he knew, this was not a goodbye, this was a beginning.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_fics = theme: Episode Titles; prompt: Any, Author's Choice, The Long Goodbye [Stargate Atlantis]
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
